Entei, My Waifu
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Silver is still the same, caring only about power in Pokemon and nothing else. Will his experience with a Legendary make him change his mind about Pokemon and will he finally defeat Ethan after? M for Pokephilia.


Entei, My Waifu

**The title just explained everyone's feelings about Entei. M for Pokephilia  
**

* * *

Love and care... both are truly pathetic. That is what I think when it comes to Pokemon. People say love for your Pokemon will make it powerful, which is completely retarded. Pokemon become stronger by training it and making it battle other pathetic weaklings, how is that loving it? Trainers know they only care about strong, powerful Pokemon and not give a damn about weak, pathetic ones, but they don't have the balls to admit it like I do. I, Silver, am the only smart one to admit that, and such a strategy will help me become the greatest Pokemon trainer that ever lived... but apparently, that's not the case. Why? Because of one person: Ethan.

That damn boy, who's defeated me everytime I challenged him. He says the reason why is because he shows friendship and care towards his Pokemon, not brutal emotions and obsession for power. Utter bullshit, strong Pokemon are the only type of Pokemon people are about, love and care is just a bunch of garbage, and I will teach Ethan that with one type of Pokemon that are loved and obtainable-hopefully for many: A legendary.

Those type of Pokemon I crave, the ones I would choose over any of my normal Pokemon, even the very first one I ventured with. There are 5 in my region, Johto, 3 of them being the famous legendary beasts, Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. However, I've heard that two of them were already obtained by Ethan and Lyra, so only one of them I can get, which is fine by me, I could annihilate them perfectly with just one. The only problem is of course, capturing them. They roam around the region and apparently are impossibly hard to catch; it's always something.

However, that will not be a problem, since I threatened Kurt to make me Master balls, which will be the only thing I'll need. As for trying to find them... that will still be a troublesome thing, but I guess I will have to run all over the place and get lucky... god, I hate Pokemon.

"Come out, come out, wherever the fuck you are..." I groan angrily with impatience while walking through the black darkness of Route 30. It's extremely dark, and the more I walk around, the frustrated and tired I get. "... Ugh, fuck this..." I sit down besides a tree and take out a Pokephilia doujin. Yes, I'm one of those people who like to fuck their Pokemon. They are useless for anything else other than power, so they can become useful to my penis. Besides, the human females are not much to look at, they're all ugly and unbangable, maybe except for Lyra. While reading the manga, I wish that I had a nice Pokemon to have sex with right now, I've been angry all day and now I've grown horny. "Damn, I really need a Pokemon to fuck right now..." ***Rattle Rattle* **"What the fuck?" I stop reading when I hear rustling in the grass.

"Probably something shitty like a Rattata or Pidgey or something..." Nonetheless, I still get up and check. What in the rustling grass was a Pokemon, but not at all like those two I mentioned... I gasped. It was a giant dog-like beast with brown fur all over it's body with some kind of mask-looking face and bands around it's legs. I knew exactly who that was. "Entei!" I step back. That must be the remaining beast left, perfect. Not only do I have the best of the three, but I can also satisfy _other _ needs. It doesn't notice me; only walking around in the grass looking. I very quietly pull out my Master ball; time to catch it. With perfect accuracy, I throw the ball and hit the dog dead on the side, capturing it before it even knew what was going on. The ball shook three times and bam, my capture. I snicker in victory.

"Time for some fucking~" I pick up the ball and throw it, summoning my new sex partner. It looks around confused at what just happened and then looks straight at me; time for some "training." "Confused? I'm Silver, your new trainer. You have to obey everything I say now, and right now, we're going to train." It looked at me with hostile and began to growl a little, but I know the perfect thing to quiet it. "Will you still be growling... if I show you THIS?" I unzip my pants and slowly remove my boxers to reveal my member. It looks surprised at it and simply stares. "Well... do you like it?" I look down to see if there's anything sticking out; nothing. It took closer inspection to realize that something wouldn't pop out, but something was leaking.

"You're a girl...?" I never thought of Entei as a female, since it looked nothing like one, but that makes it even better, and I'm getting sick of fucking males, anyway. "I guess you agree to start our "training", then... first, lie down. Now." Entei obeyed and laid down, while covering the spot she was leaking from with her paw. She was blushing sightly and making panting noises while in a suggestive lying position; god, that was hot. I felt myself trying to resist a boner from her. "Remove your paw." She shook her head; she must have been embarrassed, which made her look even more cute. "Are you disobeying me? REMOVE IT." I glared in her scared, red eyes and she did what she was told; removing it, revealing her soaking wet pussy. "You're this wet when you saw my cock? Such a slutty Pokemon." She shook her head at me. "Don't give me that crap. You know it's true, and now to punish you for lying." I put one finger on top her cunt, getting a shivering reaction from her.

I rubbed around the dripping wet surface and her plump labia, hearing slight moans coming from out her. "You like this, don't you? Is this really punishment I'm giving you?" I took another finger and started massaging it in a circular motion, her moans becoming a bit louder. "En, ennn..." She panted heavily and started getting even more soaked; yep, she was liking this. "Such a whore, loving to have your pussy rubbed by someone you barely even know. Guess I'll give you more." I brought my head down and put my tongue on it, lapping up the fluids dripping out of her. "Ennn!" She let out a loud gasp, shivering tremendously as I licked her wet place all over. It felt real warm against my tongue, as if I were licking a heated spoon.

I then stuck my tongue inside her tiny hole which emitted a jerk up from her. "Nnn, nnnn!" She moved her legs about as I began to roughly eat her, enjoying the hot taste I was getting. "Suh a hore joo ah." I felt stupid talking with my tongue out like that, but I don't care. I nipped her with my teeth a little bit, which really got a sound out of her. I took my tongue back out again and started circling it around her clit. "Ennn!" She covered her eyes and locked me with her legs, making me unable to let my tongue go, not that I mind. I could feel her shaking even more, she was probably on the verge of cumming soon. "Enn, enn, enn!" My tongue was covered in white liquid as soon as she screamed, and most of my face was also coated in white; a satisfying orgasm. "Ennn..." She calmed down and released her legs to let me free, panting softly while her mouth is agape. "Hn, hn, hn." I chuckle. "Look what you did. You made a mess of my face. Clean it up." "Tei..." She slowly got up and pressed her burning-hot tongue against me, making me flinch a little. She reluctantly cleaned off her own cum from my face, making slight sounds as she did.

"That's it, there you go." I chuckled from the somewhat ticklish tongue of hers; I'm acting like such a little kid, I swear. "Hmm, hmm, hmm, GUH!" I wince a little after feeling my penis suddenly touched. I stare down to see her paw on my penis, stroking in swiftly in an up and down pace. I cringe a little and make slight grunt sounds. "G-gruh, I knew you were a slutty dog, doing other actions on your own without my consent." I brought my cum covered fingers up to her and she obediently licked them, making a suggestive face while at it. "Tei..." She brought her other paw to my head and forced my lips against hers. Is she trying to take over, to make ME look like the bottom bitch in this? Oh, no, no, no, sister. I force my tongue down her mouth, getting a vibrating moan from her. We sloppy ravish each other with our mouths as she continues to give me a handjob, pawjob, whatever, I'm on the verge of cumming. "Mmmpph, grrrrr!" I cum while still tongue kissing her, staining her fur and my jacket. That's just great.

We break free of the kiss and I remove my jacket. "Damnit, that was my favorite jacket, and those stains are a bitch to clean up, but I don't care now, you're a really awesome partner." "Tei?" She blushed hardly and turned away. Damn, she is so cute. "Well, I guess I'm done, now to find Ethan and beat his-" "Entei! Entei, Entei, Entei!" "Ass...?" She stood up and sat her pussy right on top of my dick. "You want me to fuck you? I didn't really intend to go that far." "Entei!" She looked at me with a begging face, as if she was asking for a steak or something. I sighed. "Fine." I grabbed her by the sides and slowly entered my dick inside of her. "Nnnnn!" Her lips quivered and tears streamed down her face as if she was in pain. "Is this your first time, Entei?" She slowly nodded. I decided to be a little bit nice and wait for her to take it all in first. "Do you want me to move?" "Entei." She nodded.

After "getting her approval", I start to move her, not being all slow and being immediately fast. "En, en, en!" She moaned constantly as I thrusted roughly inside of her tight, satisfying pussy. "Gahh, it's so tight. Your pussy is clenching my dick and it won't come out!" "Entei, tei, teeiii!" She continuously moaned out while clenching my head tightly. Out of all the Pokemon I've fucked, this has got to be the best one yet; definitely a keeper. "Hggg, I'm gonna cum soon." I rode her harder and faster while clenching her sides. "Ha, ha, I've fucked others, but you're somethin' else! I don't care how much you might end up sucking, you're gonna stay with me!" "Tei!" Without warning, I came inside of her, letting out a long, joyous grunt as I filled her pussy with my semen. "Enn..." She rolled her eyes while yelling out a pleasurable moan. I was tired, now, the first time I've ever been tired when having sex with a Pokemon.

Using my already stained jacket, I cleaned both of ourselves up. She sat down besides a tree and I laid on her side; rubbing her hair. "Entei..." She blushed while looking at me with a warm expression. I smiled back at her. "...What are you staring at?" I looked up at the dark sky; It was actually pretty, I guess I was too caught up in my dreams of beating Ethan to notice. Oh yeah, Ethan... Just the thought of him makes me kind of mad, but then again, hadn't it been for him, I wouldn't have had a reason to catch Entei and do all the things we just did, so I guess I should thank him. "...Pfft, yeah, right, as if." I looked back at Entei. "Girl, we're gonna beat a guy named Ethan's ass. Can I depend on you to do that, My Waifu?" "Entei?" What, is the name THAT weird? "It's your nickname. Deal with it." She smiled at me, shaking her head around with delight. "Tei, Tei, Tei!"

She nuzzled my face with her head. God damnit, she's so cute. Maybe if I treat my Pokemon better, I can expect more cuteness like this. I guess in the end... love and care is what makes you the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world.

* * *

**Daaawwww, isn't that sweet? Whatever, time to work on more fanfictions. See ya on the flip side!**


End file.
